


Fallen

by Zarathis_Wolfsister



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Captain Marvel - Fandom, Ghost Rider (2007), Stephen Strange - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alcoholc Roxanne Simpson, Alcoholism, Avengers - Freeform, College Student Peter Parker, Copious amount of drugs., Dark! Thor, Drugs, F/M, Feral! Johnny, Gen, Ghost Rider (2007) - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know what this is., Johnny-torture, Kidnapping, Lobotomy, M/M, PTSD, Photographer Peter Parker, Sedation, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Sleepless Thor is Dangerous Thor, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Tell me where to go with this, Thor - Freeform, Thor's Gift of Prophecy wait what?, i don't know where i'm going with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarathis_Wolfsister/pseuds/Zarathis_Wolfsister
Summary: Ghost rider songfic to “fallen“ by Volbeat none of which I own.i  have no idea what this is. It could be a new take on my stagnant fic. Maybe. Maybe not. Leave me some feedback,please.((Adult situations. Graphic Violence. Dark themes in later chapters.!!!!!!!))





	Fallen

Disclaimer: I do not own the song “Fallen” by Volbeat. Nor do I own any of Marvel’s characters. This work of fiction was made purely for entertainment and no monetary gain was made.

It was cold. The sky above wept bitter tears from skies split asunder by lightning. He was glad for it though. It would wash away the blood welling between his fingers. Bubbling up from his mouth. His only support was Grace, his loyal steed. Funny how the one thing he was bound to, a thing that defined his life…a simple motorcycle was all that stayed with him. Even after everyone else had left him.

/Feel the sadness burning in my heart/

But hadn’t he been taken,stolen away? Yes. These past months, years blurred into one seamless horror. The scars upon his mind and soul screamed like open mouths too loudly to decipher their meaning. 

/You left to early father love/

The errant smell of cigarrete smoke almost, almost made him pause. That was one thing he would never forget. The fuck-up of his lifetime and the betrayal of his father. Johnny could feel the burn of the experimental hallucinogen in his veins. The dose they’d given him should have killed him already but something was keeping him alive. As if on cue, he felt that something stir in his mind and in his soul. ‘Run,” it said. That word burned in his mind. Like a torch on a dark night.

/So many things I should have said  
But in your mind you knew it well/

The scent of cigarette smoke was stronger now. Fear pulsed. The hallucinations were starting. They were on his tail he knew. Frantic, he had neglected to hide his trail opting instead to put as much distance between them and himself.

/Holding on to what I got and love  
But things still seems so dark and cold not entirely johnny  
The fire burning down my happiness  
But I will rise/

If there was one thing that Johnny Blaze was accustomed to…it was pain. Both internal and external. Physical and emotional He felt both now as he struggled in the sodden, trash-filled alleyway. Lost in this metropolis. His vision blurred from the rain, body heavy with blood-loss and fatigue. Knees buckling, he lost his grip on the motorcycle and collapsed. Grace. Her name was Grace. Runny tendrils of crimson trailed over the bike’s body in the wake of his clumsy fingers.

/So proud and strong you truly were,  
I took it with me as a tool/

The strange mixture of urgency and rage that had poured into his nervous system, begging for him to run slowed down to a mere trickle. It’s presence a mere pinprick in his spine. Dwindling along with the control of his body. His numb fingers couldn’t grab. His legs wouldn’t straighten. Lazy and loathe to support his weight.  
Reflected in the chrome of Grace’s gas tank was his look of despair. This vehicle had become his identity. That’s all he was. A biker. A carnie.

/A gift from father to his only son  
Watching over me with eagle eyes/

“A phase,” the word echoed in his dimming awareness in a voice both like and unlike his own. Two voices at once. A chorus to sing his pathetic existence into legend. The other voice was lighter. Almost…it was a woman’s.  
Was his father watching him from Heaven? From whatever Afterlife there was. Was it with pride he looked upon his only child and son? Or was it shame and disgust. Johnny blinked the heavy droplets from his eyes, running down his face like tears.

Lightning lashed the dark skies above, blazing in the eternal darkness. Meriting a response of thunder that shook his very bones. A mirroring white flashed across his vision. This wave of searing light was followed by his own scream then a terrible, static ringing.

/You gave me freedom to a life,  
Where dreams are born and truly became real/

All control of his body ceased as he convulsed brutally. He fell aside, world tipping ashis head hit the pavement. Hard. Body, muscles seized in the grip of violent tremors.

/See me falling, yeah down and lonely  
Are the angels on their way, I'm in the dirt  
Hear me screaming, see me bleeding/

Suddenly he felt apart, detached Like he was out of his body…out of the pain. The drops of rain didn’t even register. Viewing,floating above the scene he noted the intense pain on the strange , seemingly foreign face on his body. Grace, stood next to her Rider. Never leaving. But still the distress and fear pulsing from the bike was palpable. She wanted to help.

/'Cause the days no more the same without you  
Promise me my son you always will,  
Cherish what you love believing in/

There was a snap of something. It wasn’t a sound but more like a feeling. A sensation. Another flash of white and this time he was on his back, pain and feeling returning a hundred-fold. His tight lungs starving for oxygen but to inhale brought only white hot needles to his chest.

/Never loose your values, stand up for the day  
Oh dear father I thank you for the years/

A pool of light appeared around him. Headlights. The being that was a part of him tried to gain control of their limbs. But not even his curled, clawed fingers would obey. Black was starting to creep in at the edges of his vision. Oxygen deprivation.  
Squeaking , screaming brakes of a vehicle were like nails of a chalkboard to him. Daggers in his ears.

This was it. They’d followed him. Tracked him. He’d left too strong of a trail. The brutal and twisted killing of those…whoever they were. His captors. Such barbarity could not go unpunished.

/I'm writing this song on your desk  
Together we can make it through the day/

Two hand cupped his face in their grip ,gently. The woman above him looked like she’d been through hell. But she was beautiful. He knew that he she was a part of him. As much as his heart and mind. There her name was kept hidden away. As if it would shatter if he touched it too much. But now, he’d gone too long without it.

/See me falling, yeah down and lonely  
Are the angels on their way, I'm in the dirt/

Reaching into that hidden dark place, his other side… the dark being took control of their mouth. Or tried to even with the torturous mask that covered his nose and mouth. The plates and spurs his teeth were forced to hold tore into his mouth. His jaws were clenched tightly closed the device and no amount of effort could force the name from between his teeth. 

/Hear me screaming, see me bleeding  
'Cause the days no more the same without you/

The woman was weeping. Even in the heavy downpour he could tell from her red puffy eyes she was hurting. Not hurting like him. But aching, broken inside. 

/See me falling, yeah down and lonely  
Are the angles on their way, I'm in the dirt /

Someone’s fingers pulled away his leather jacket. Possibly to inspect his wound. Johnny managed a small turn of his head, just enough to see cascading blonde hair.  
The Stormborn.

/Hear me screaming, see me bleeding  
'Cause the days no more the same without you  
See me falling, yeah down and lonely  
Are the angles on their way, I'm in the dirt/

Lips moved and sounds were uttered but he couldn’t make head or tail of what was said. Another harder convulsion gripped him in a vice. Back arching.  
A terrible sound was heard as he spasmed quiet literally in the woman’s lap. He could feel his brows draw together.  
Crack. Like a gunshot.  
Crack. Crack.  
Johnny knew the sound of breaking bones and the pain that followed from his right forearm and ribs were familiar.

/Hear me screaming, see me bleeding  
'Cause the days no more the same without you/

This time he was able to draw the slightest gasp of air which was exhaled in a scream, however muffled. He continued to fight for breath. Chin stretched upwards, chest heaving despite the agony he felt. His own wheezing filled his ears at the tail end of his scream.

Suddenly he was picked up, cradled against a firm chest. The Stormborn was …carrying him. With ease. Up he was lifted and the woman was right by his head, opening the rear car door. Johnny was laid carefully on the backseat. Still convulsing.  
The woman slid in back with him. His eyes rolled up to see her upside visage hovering over him. She muttered something. He couldn’t understand, no matter how familiar the sounds were. But he decided right then and there that he loved her voice. 

Gently the woman lifted his head and placed it in her lap. The blonde man climbed into the driver ‘s seat. A turn of a key and the rev of an engine could be heard and then they were off.  
His awareness was dimming. Blood coated his ruined leather jacket and he shook still. Both from shock and ruthless spasming. Jade eyes fought to stay open but another side of him wanted nothing more than to embrace the darkness.  
Just one more look.  
He used the last remaining strength he had to peer up at her perfect face and commit it to memory. Finally, he’d seen an angel. Even when her fingers undid the buckle holding the mask to his face, he smiled. The ruined, bleeding and cracked lips curled upwards before jade-colored eyes fell closed.


End file.
